Corrupto-Miraculous Ladybug
by Butterflycore
Summary: Marinette solo deseaba ser amada, aunque fuera una falsa... - Advertencia; La temática de la historia podría "traumar" algunos lectores, este Fic tendrá partes para mayores ( temas eróticos). Dando a entender esto no sera aceptado cualquier reclamo por aquello. -Marinette x Chat Noir -MariChat
1. PROLOGUE

–Hay recuerdos que el tiempo no borra...–

No quería recordar

No, por favor, y es que ¿Para qué recordar?

Se que esto no es real, aquí ninguno siente amor.

Aquí no existe el amor

Sin embargo, aquí estamos. Él en mi habitación, besando cada parte de mi cuerpo. Yo, gimiendo mientras tapo mi rostro y me dejo invadir por el placer sin la necesidad de sentir nada más.

Fui una maldita. Me rompieron el corazón y yo rompí el corazón de la persona de quien ahora me esta haciendo suspirar.

Es difícil el de explicar, sin embargo, cada vez que cierro mis ojos recuerdo como comenzó todo, desde aquel día en que tan solo deseaba morir y terminar luego teniendo mi primera experiencia sexual con la persona que menos esperaba -Y posiblemente para él es lo mismo-. Suspiro y vuelvo a respirar profundo para evitar que se escuchen mis gemidos por toda la habitación.

Es hora de cerrar mis ojos y tan solo dejarme llevar. Tan solo quiero, aunque sea una pequeña pizca de amor ¿Es acaso mucho pedir?


	2. MÉMOIRE

**_MÉMOIRE_**

.

.

* * *

_ADVERTENCIA_

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, ni las imágenes, créditos a sus respectivos creadores_

_Este fanfic contiene temas sexuales, por lo cual, no es apto para todo público. _

_Lemon ligero no explicito _

_-Marinette x Chat Noir -_

_(MariChat)_

* * *

Cuando Marinette suspiro por cuarta vez en la mañana dio a entender que no deseaba más estar en aquel lugar llamado escuela, o , prisión para jóvenes (como ella). Pero, todo aquello se le pasaba en el momento en que miraba para adelante y se encontraba con una cabellera rubia, con un olor a rosas que la volvía loca de pies a cabeza.

Adrien.

Adrien Agreste, definitivamente era su amor, ¡Y algún día serían novios, eso estaba decidido! Su gran deseo era ser una gran diseñadora de moda y confeccionar los más lindos trajes para el amor de su vida.

\- Ojala fuera tan fácil hacer las cosas como decirlas... - Nuevamente Marinette suspiró para agachar la cabeza y dejarla reposar en la mesa.

\- ¡Oh Marinette! - Habló Alya, su mejor amiga, quien se encontraba al lado suyo mientras le sobaba la espalda. - Hoy más que seguro será tu día, tan solo piensa positivo, más que seguro por fin puedas confesarte a Adrien una vez por todas y no morir en el intento.

\- Si eso fuera posible - Susurro Marinette

\- Solo tienes que creer en ti, y verás que lo podrás lograr, si quieres, podría darte un empujoncito.

\- No, gracias Alya, pero si algún día voy a confesarme a Adrien lo haré por mi propia cuenta sin ayuda de alguien - Dijo decidida. - Algún día lo haré...

.

.

.

\- Marinette Dupain-Cheng - La insoportable voz ya conocida por Marinette la hizo, de cierta forma, saltar de su puesto para mirar aquella odiosa chica de cabellos rubios - ¿Como estas, querida? - La irritable risa de Chloé se hizo presente escuchándose en todo el salón, evitando aquella risa, muchos de los alumnos presentes salieron del lugar, sabían perfectamente que si se quedaban en el lugar la hija del alcalde los tomaría con ellos y serían los objetos de burla de la chica.

\- ¿Como estás tú, Chloé? - Pregunto Marinette mientras miraba desafiante a la rubia.

\- ¿Yo? Hohoho, querida yo estoy perfectamente bien, especialmente hoy, tengo que estar bien por el gran baile que se realizará hoy, ya sabes, el baile donde participaran todas aquellas personas importantes de Francia, y bueno, tú no estás invitada querida...

\- ¿Y bueno, debería interesarme que vas a participar en un gran baile por ser la hija del alcalde? Lo siento Chloé, pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que enterarme que vas a ir a un baile - Marinette se paró de su asiento para salir del salón hasta que la voz de la chica rubia la hizo detener abruptamente .

\- ¿No te interesa saber que Adrien estará conmigo, y que, bailara el vals de los enamorados con-mi-go? - Dijo sonriendo Chloé, pues, había logrado su objetivo, poner tensa a la chica de coletas.

\- ¡Va...! - Dijo Marinette titubeando - ¿De-debería im-importarme aquello? Lo siento Chloé, pero no vas a lograr tu objetivo. Ahora adiós, tengo muchas cosas más importantes que hacer...

\- Te contare como estuvo el baile Marinette - La odiosa risa nuevamente se hizo presente, Marinette salió del lugar lo más rápido que sus pequeños pies permitían.

"Oh, vamos...Chloé y Adrien, eso es imposible, jamás Adrien aceptaría bailar el vals de los enamorados con Chloé, por favor, ¡Es Chloé! pero... ¿Qué pasa si Adrien lo acepta? ¡Ay , no, no! ¿¡Y si al final de la canción, todo el mundo los mira y empieza a gritar que se besen!? ¡Jamás! ¡No lo permitiré! ¡Tengo que ir a ese baile a como dé lugar a impedir que Adrien baile con Chloé!"

\- ¡Marinette! - La voz de Alya la hizo parar y se volteó para mirar a su mejor amiga.

\- ¡Alya, necesito tu ayuda, esto es una urgencia! - Gritó Marinette para lanzarse a los brazos de su amiga.

\- ¿Pero qué pasó chica? ¿Por qué estas así? - Preguntó preocupada Alya.

\- Es... Chloé y Adrien.

\- ¿Ya que pasa con esos dos?

\- ¡Es el fin! No lo puedo permitir, ¡El primer beso de Adrien tengo que ser yo y no Chloé! - Marinette comenzó a sollozar en los brazos de a su amiga, quien, esta confundida, tomo a Marinette por los hombros e hizo que la mirara a los ojos.

\- ¡No te puedo entender de esta manera! ¡Se clara por favor!

\- ¡El baile! Chloé bailara con Adrien el vals de los enamorados y se besaran, no lo puedo permitir.

\- ¿Hablas del baile que celebrará el alcalde esta noche?

\- ¡De esa misma! esta noche entraré a la mala a ese lugar, ¡Haré lo que sea pero entrare a ese baile a como dé lugar!

\- Marinette justo de eso te venia hablar...

\- ¡Shu, shu, shu Alya! - Marinette hizo callar a la morena quien está quedo sorprendida - ¡Ya se como entrar, voy a conseguirme un violín, y voy a entrar como si fuera parte de la orquesta! De esta forma los guardias me dejaran entrar, después, me voy a poner el vestido más hermoso que tengo ¡Ahhh! ya se me ocurrió el diseño, tengo que correr a casa hacerlo.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Harás un vestido para esta noche? Pero Marinette no vas alcanzar.

\- ¡Si, por supuesto que sí, ya tengo un vestido hecho a la mitad, solo le pongo unos detalles y será el vestido más bello que habré hecho en toda mi vida!

Alya comenzó a reír, mientras que Marinette la miró confundida.

\- ¿De que te ríes, Alya?

\- ¡Ohh... es hora que dejes de hablar y me escuches de una vez por todas! Mira chica, te venía de hablar del baile de esta noche, mamá enfermo y necesita a alguien que la reemplace por el baile, por ser la chef principal del hotel fue invitada y bueno, había otra invitación para el acompañante, el plan original es que fuera mamá y yo pero, como enfermo ...seremos tú y yo esta noche en el baile - Dijo Alya mientras daba una sonrisa - ¡Y bueno! ¿Como te ha quedado el ojo?

\- No puede ser - dijo sorprendida la chica de coletas - ¡Alya te amo eres la mejor amiga que pueda haber tenido! - Saltó nuevamente a los brazos de su amiga - Has salvado mi relación con Adrien.

\- Si, si, todo por tu relación con Adrien.

\- ¡Será mejor que corra a casa! ¡Tengo que terminar el vestido para esta noche, nos vemos Alya!

\- Adiós Marinette.

.

.

.

Y después de una tarde lleno de hilos por aquí y telas por acá Marinette pudo terminar su vestido para la noche.

\- Te ves, preciosa hija mía - Dijo la señora Dupain-Cheng, a su hija.

\- Eres toda una flor mi pequeña, eres perfecta - Dijo al borde de las lágrimas el señor Dupain mientras abrazaba a su esposa. - Sabes que cualquier cosa nos puedes llamar, ¡Iré corriendo donde estés!

\- No te preocupes papá, todo saldrá bien, Alya debería estar pronto aquí, voy a buscar mi bolso y enseguida regresó - La azabache corrió hacía su habitación para tomar su bolso de manos. - ¿Y, como me veo Tikki, no me has dicho nada desde que me he colocado el vestido? - Dijo mientras sonreía.

\- Bueno...- De su bolso salió el pequeño bichito de color rojo, para mirar a Marinette, este era también una de sus mejores amigas, uno de sus grandes secretos, Tikki era kwami, aquella que la transformaba en la superheroína de todo Paris - Que quieres que te diga Marinette, te ves hermosa, siempre has sido hermosa y el vestido es solo un detalle. Eres perfecta Marinette.

\- ¡Oh Tikki, me harás sonrojar!

\- Adrien estará derretido a tus pies con este vestido, y si no, ¡Es porque es un idiota! -La azabache y la pequeña Kwami comenzaron a reír.

\- ¡Marinette! Alya esta aquí esperándote - El grito de su madre dio a entender que ya es hora.

"Por fin, mi gran noche esta por comenzar"

.

.

.

.

¿Quien iba a pensar que de la alegría de aquella tarde iba a pasar de la tristeza de unas ganas tremendas de morir?

Se encontraba con su vestido todo sucio y un poco roto, llorando desconsolada en el baño, sabía, que Chloé era malvada pero nunca pensó que llegaría a esos límites.

\- Marinette ...- Dijo la pequeña Kwami mientras trataba de consolar a su portadora.

\- No Tikki por favor, sácame de aquí, tan solo quiere irme de este lugar, tan solo quiere morir...

_¡Tikki, transformación!_

Y con el corazón roto la heroína de París salió de aquel Hotel sin saber que esa acción daría inicio a su más grande perdición.


	3. Larmes de désespoir

**_Larmes de désespoir_**

* * *

_"Hay cosas que algunas veces es mejor dejarlas así como están. "_

.

.

.

_"—Perdóname, Marinette...tú...eres una gran amiga amiga, sin duda alguna, la primera amiga que tuve cuando llegué al instituto, pero, no puede corresponder a tus sentimientos. Bueno, yo...me gusta otra persona. Lo siento—"_

.

.

Gemido tras gemido. La ropa comenzó a estorbar y el calor de la habitación empezó a aumentar por los cuerpos calientes que se besaban desenfrenadamente. Algunas veces paraban y tomaban un bocado grande de aire para luego seguir besándose. Al principio, él fue un poco tímido, empezó de apoco a subir sus manos bajo su blusa hasta tocar la piel de la chica, pero cada caricia que él daba hacia que su confianza aumentará y de manera desesperaba trataba de sacarle las prendas y llevarla rápidamente al lecho para poder seguir con aquel acto.

En cambio, ella...tan solo deseaba no pensar en la estupidez que estaba haciendo, sabía que era incorrecto, es decir, hace no mucho ella le había gritado en la cara que la dejara en paz, que nunca se iría a enamorar de él, primero muerta antes que eso, y le había roto su corazón, él no se merecía aquellas crueles palabras de su parte. Ella sabía perfectamente que lo que estaba pasando ahora no era nada más ni nada menos que el despecho del chico por su rechazo, y bueno, también ella se dejaba porque se sentía desamparada, bajo un abismo y tan solo quería dejarse llevar...y eso estaba haciendo.

"—¡Ya déjame en paz! ¿Es que acaso no lo comprendes? ¿Cuantas veces quieres que te lo repita? ¡No me gustas! Es más, ¡Te odio! Así que por favor, tan solo limitemonos hacer nuestro trabajo y fuera, entre nosotros dos JAMÁS pasará algo, ¡Prefiero morir antes que pase algo entre nosotros! —"

De repente ambos dejaron de besarse, y se miraron por unos segundos.

Culpabilidad.

Si, eso es lo que se reflejaban en los ojos de ambos; culpabilidad, odio, temor, rechazo, ira. Muchos sentimientos los estaban invadiendo. Ella apartó la mirada y él se separo rápidamente de la chica para taparse la boca y salir al balcón de la habitación.

Quedó perpleja, veía como él se iba, no, no...no quería que él se fuera. Quería terminar esto de una vez por toda. Quería entregarse a él...

\- Chat – Dijo delicadamente para correr al balcón y tomar el brazo del chico.

\- Lo siento, de verdad perdóname, fui un estúpido. No sé qué estoy haciendo – el superhéroe daba una pequeña sonrisa notablemente forzada y empezaba a reír solamente de los nervios – Tuve un problema y me estoy desquitando contigo, eso es muy descortés de mi parte, lo siento, perdóname por favor. – Cada palabra que él daba demostraba culpabilidad.

Marinette lo miró fijamente. Ella era la culpable de que él se sintiera de esa forma. Se mordió el labio y lo tomó de los hombros para que lo mirara fijamente. – No Chat, de verdad no quiero que te sientas culpable, yo...creo que entiendo tus sentimientos – dijo sonrojándose por aquellas vergonzosas palabras – yo creo que tengo una idea de porque estas así. Yo...te comprendo por eso no me aparte.

\- Tú no mereces estos tratos Marinette – dijo el felino – tu mereces algo mejor, yo no debí besarte, tan poco debí haber subido más el tono de esta situación yo...

Fue callado con los labios tímidos de la azabache. Él quedo inmóvil por unos segundos, pero luego correspondió aquel acto.

\- Esto no es correcto, es verdad – dijo susurrando ella – por eso, perdóname, yo también me estoy desquitando contigo, ambos queremos, aunque sea una pizca de amor ¿No? Entonces...vivamos el momento y hagamos que esta noche nunca pasó

.

.

Las risas desenfrenadas se podían escuchar por todo el lugar donde se encontraba la gente más importante de París, y ahí, con la cabeza gacha, una parte de su vestido rasgado y empapado de licor, se encontraba Marinette, en shock.

"—...Ya saben, la tonta de Marinette pensaba que podría tener una oportunidad con mi Adriancito y miren cómo terminó, ha ha ¿Acaso no se ha visto antes en un espejo? ¡Por favor! Alguien como ella no le llega a los talones...—"

En su vida, nunca había recibido tal humillación como aquella noche. Donde se vio obligada a confesar sus sentimientos enfrente de todos al amor de su vida y él -aunque claro, no tenía la culpa - la rechazó en frente de todos. Luego vinieron las risotadas de la rubia quien le tiró un vaso de líquido encima, más y más risas que mejor no recordar.

Quería olvidar.

Quería morir.

Corrió desenfrenadamente y escuchó como Adrien la llamaba pero esta no le hizo caso, tan solo quería irse del lugar. Irse y no ver a nadie nunca más. Y es decir ¿Como esperaban que se sintiera? ¡El amor de su vida la había rechazado en público por el amor de todos las deidades!

Llegó al baño y se encerró para que la lágrimas comenzaran a caer sin cesar.

\- Marinette ... - Escuchó a su pequeña amiga. - Por favor trata de tranquilizarte o si no...

\- ¡No me importa! Ya nada me importa Tikki, este a sido la peor humillación que he recibido en mi vida, toda la gente lo vio, estoy arruinada, ¡Tan solo me quiero morir! -

— MARINETTE... —

Hubo un momento de silencio, donde tan solo se miraban fijamente.

— Marinette — nuevamente suspiro Chat Noir mientras acariciaba la suave mejilla de la muchacha. —Yo no quiero hacer nada que tú realmente no desees, y esto, esto es una locura te puedes arrepentir, dudo que desees que tu primera vez sea con un desconocido como yo...

—No eres un desconocido, Chat — respondió ella mientras acariciaba los rubios cabellos del felino. —¡Bu-bueno es decir! Eres el superhéroe que defiende la ciudad de los villanos, todo el mundo te conoce, tú y yo...hemos tenido algunas aventuras juntos

—Pero no conoces realmente quien soy yo...solamente conoces a la persona que tiene la mascara pero debajo soy un completo desconocido para ti... tal vez, no te agrade y me odies. Hacer esto tendrá sus consecuencias pero...

—...pero también quieres hacerlo ¿No?

El silencio en la habitación dio la respuesta aquella pregunta

—...Marinette — el superhéroe respiro profundo y beso delicadamente a la chica.

—Este será nuestro secreto —fueron las últimas palabras de la chica para que una ola de calor empezará a surgir en aquellos jóvenes cuerpos.

Besos, gemidos, caricias.

Hubo un momento donde ambos titubearon cuando ya lo único que quedaba de ropa era las pantaletas de la chica.

—Solo hazlo— dijo ella —ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Así fue como el acto de vaivén comenzó siendo tan suave y luego el salvajismo y la pasión los inundó

.

.

—¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí, mi Lady? —

La suave y melodiosa voz de su compañero de lucha se escuchó en aquel silencio en la noche de París.

Ladybug sólo se encontraba sentada, y, al escuchar al felino rápidamente se secó las lágrimas y dio de respuesta un suave "Sólo estoy haciendo patrullaje "

No era la respuesta que él esperaba absolutamente. Por favor, no era necesario ser un genio para darse cuenta que ella estaba llorando.

—Mi Lady...

—Por favor, Chat. Quiero estar sola. —Dijo ella al ver que el felino se acercaba.

—No me iré dejándote en ese estado, no sé lo que te haya causado tristeza pero, si es posible que te pueda sacar una sonrisa...

—Chat — subió el tono de su voz para dar un poco de autoridad — agradezco que quieras consolarme, pero de verdad, esto no me sirve. Quiero estar sola. Solo...Solo deseo...Solo deseo desaparecer —susurró lo último, sin embargo, aquello lo escuchó el rubio haciendo que se preocupara más.

—Mi Lady...—hizo un movimiento rápido tomándole las manos a la chica —Se que ahora estás pasando por mucha tristeza. Pero ya verás, el sol siempre sale en las mañanas, lo que quiero decir es que, esta bien que ahora sufras pero no tienes que olvidar que se puede solucionar y volverás a brillar...

—No...esto no tiene solución — Ladybug se soltó de las manos del chico — fui humillada, no es algo que se pueda solucionar tan fácilmente. Además, la persona que más quería...me rechazó y yo...

El felino abrió los ojos ante aquella respuesta, pues, todo aquello le hizo recordar aquella escena que había pasado en el baile de Chlóe . Pero, eso era imposible, él...la razón por la que él estaba aquí era para encontrar a Marinette y ahora, ver a su amada llorando.

—Solo un gran idiota sería capaz de rechazarte.

_"Aunque posiblemente aquí él idiota soy yo"_

—No— Dijo Ladybug para dar una sonrisa forzada — ¿Sabes? Lo he estado pensando por mucho tiempo y tal vez, las cosas malas que pasan en mi vida personal, es porque, realmente me las merezco. Los comentarios negativos, los dicen por una razón ¿no? La persona quién me rechazó no era cualquiera, es...una muy gran persona y yo... Ahora tal vez me vea increíble pero mi verdadera yo...Es solo una patética chica.

— ¡No! —grito Chat agachando la cabeza.

Aquello, todo lo que estaba pasando...

_"La persona quien yo amo. Siempre estuvo a mi lado todo este tiempo y yo la rechacé"_

— Tú eres una gran persona ¡Eres la chica más fantástica que conozco! Eres, eres perfecta, los estúpidos comentarios que dicen la gente es porque están celosos de ti, mi Lady, en este mundo no existe personas superiores a otras, ese chico quien te rechazó, en realidad sólo es un don nadie, un gran idiota que no supo abrir los ojos a tiempo.

—No hables así de él... tú solo conoces esta faceta mía, por eso dices esas cosas.

—Mi Lady...si hubiera visto bien, más que seguro hubiera gritado de la emoción cuando confesó sus sentimientos, pero ahora, quiero que sepa que yo...yo la he amado por mucho tiempo.

Hubo un silenció

—Chat, este no es momento nuevamente para estas cosas yo...

Un beso.

Fue callada con un beso de parte del felino.

Un beso tierno, cálido que demostraba todos sus sentimientos. Pero no, ella no quería esto.

"Si tan solo fuera Adrien"

El sonido de una bofetada hizo que aquellos minutos fueran los más largos de sus vidas.

—Mi Lady yo... He he esto es graciosa se que estás confundida pero yo en realidad...

—¡Ya déjame en paz! —grito ya con rabia — ¿Es que no lo comprendes? ¿cuantas veces quieres que te lo repita? ¡No me gustas! Es más ¡Te odio! —grito esa última frase sin pensarlo mucho

—Entonces...en realidad tampoco amabas aquel chico. —susurro lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Por desgracia, aquello lo escuchó la fémina haciendo que se encolisara aún más.

—No digas estupideces Chat Noir. Así que por favor, solo limitemos hacer nuestro trabajo...

.

.

—Te amo, mi Lady, se que tú no me amas a mi pero... haré lo posible por conquistarte —

Marinette guardó silencio.

—Perdóname —pudo apenas susurrar ella mientras cerraba los ojos y se entregaba a brazos de Morfeo agotada después de cometer una de sus locuras más grandes.

_"No quiero que sufras más, sin embargo, quiero que conozcas también este lado mío. Te conquistaré siendo Chat Noir. "_

—Esto será nuestro secreto, mi lady

* * *

_Hola! Este es mi primer Fic de Ladybug -chilla de la emoción- y bueno, es una historia que llevaba guardada hace muuucho tiempo ¡Hace como cuatro años! cuando recién estaba la primera temporada de Ladybug, así que, si han leido alguna de mis otras historias verán que tiene una escritura diferente -de una niña de quince años- _

_Y bueno, como es medio Lemon me daba mucha vergüenza subirlo ¡Por eso quedó guardada en el baúl! pero lo encontré, cuatro años después, decidí corregirlo y ¡Sha shan! por fin aquí esta. Tengo que admitir que me sigue dando vergüenza subir historias así -se sonroja- pero deseaba poner mi granito de arena en el fandom. _

_Yeih! Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer ¡Por favor si te ha gustado házmelo saber con tu bello comentario! ¡Tu comentario me motiva a seguir creciendo como escritora! _

_Nos leemos. _

_Besos_


End file.
